My Crazy, Stupid, Disastrous Life
by SpobyIsMyShip
Summary: AU: Spencer's life's getting a little too tough. Her best friend needs her because she's helpless and pregnant, she has a serious problem because of her addiction to a study drug, and to make matters worse, she's falling for a popular guy named Toby that she doesn't have a chance with.
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU LIKE EZRIA, THIS DOESN'T HAVE MUCH! EZRA WILL BE LEAVING THE STORY VERY SOON.

AU story, by the way. You'll figure the AU out as it goes along.

_Chapter 1_

"Ugh, would you quit moaning?" Spencer said in annoyance, crossing her arms. "I'm trying my best to help you, so I would appreciate it if you didn't keep complaining every ten seconds! I've been trying to help you at my best effort from the minute you told me about your...pregnancy..."

Aria couldn't stop moaning, though. The pain in her stomach was incredibly... painful! She was only about five weeks pregnant, but it was still terrible. She was only seventeen years old, and she was pregnant with her English teacher's child. It was terrible. Her English teacher and current secret boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, didn't even know about their baby. Aria was afraid that he would want to murder her for this.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm just so scared!"

"Ar, you need to tell your parents and Ezra soon," Spencer reminded her. "They're going to notice the baby bump eventually, and also when you give birth... The sooner you tell, the sooner you can get it off your chest. If Ezra really loves you, he won't stop loving you when you tell him about the baby."

"I know. I want to tell them all, but I just can't bring myself to do it!" Aria sobbed. "I feel like I can rely on Ezra, but my parents are probably going to kill me when they find out! I'm hoping that Ezra will have my back, so maybe he'll let me move in if my parents disown me or something."

"Your parents love you, too," Spencer told her, and stroked the tiny girl's hair. "Yes, this is a huge mess, but you can get through it. You're not alone. You have Hanna, Emily, and me. When you tell Ezra, you can have him, too. Hopefully your parents will also stick by your side."

"I'm still freaking out, though!" Aria panicked. "What if the kids at school find out? I'll be tormented for life. My English teacher knocking me up does _not_ sound good at all! I'm doomed, Spence, I'm so fucking doomed! You don't even understand how bad this is."

"You're a strong girl, Aria. You can get through anything," the brunette told her, and kissed the girl's cheek in a friendly way.

No, no, no. Spencer was not bisexual or a lesbian. Only Emily was into girls. In fact, Spencer had the hugest crush on this guy at Rosewood High that would never notice her. He was super popular and every girl wanted to be with him. He was in a whole new league! She had been crushing on him for quite some time. He didn't really talk to her much, but she couldn't get over him. She wasn't obsessed, but she was slowly falling harder for him by the day.

His name was Toby Cavanaugh.

/ /

"Andrew," Spencer stopped her friend in the hallway. "Hey... Uh... Did you get the stuff from Brenda? I have to cram for an AP test tomorrow, so I need it urgently tonight. So _please_ tell me you have the stuff that I asked for!"

"Relax, I do. I have the stuff you wanted," Andrew told her. "But Spencer, there's something I gotta tell you. I, uh, I can't get you anymore of this stuff, kay? My parents are getting suspicious, and I can't get caught talking to Brenda anymore. You're gonna have to go ask her yourself. Just say you're a friend of Andrew's, and she'll hook you right up with more of this stuff, I promise. I just can't go myself."

"Damn it," she muttered. "Andrew, I don't know. I don't even know Brenda personally! She'll wonder how I found her, and probably think that I'm the police in disguise or something. Then, she won't sell me any of her stuff, and I won't be able to cram for my tests anymore!"

"That's why you tell her that you're a friend of mine," Andrew said. "I'll tell her to have open arms for Spencer Hastings, so just tell her who you are. I'll go to her one last time to tell her your identity, and then I'm done with her for a long period of time, at least until my parents drop the suspiciousness. I'm sorry."

"Alright, alright," she breathed. "At least I have this stuff to cram for tomorrow's AP test. Thanks for this, Andrew. I've got to get my books for class, so I'll see you around. Don't forget to tell Brenda that I'll be there to collect the stuff!"

He handed her a paper bag with the drug, and she smiled and accepted. She walked to her locker and shoved the bag in. No one could know about this. Andrew was the only person who knew, since he was the one who got Brenda to hook her up with this drug that she needed so badly.

It was a study drug. It had lots of side-effects, but it was worth it. The drug made it easy to cram for tests, and it really helped her ace her tests. It was the key to academic success! If it could help her please her parents and show them that she could be smarter than her older sister Melissa, then she was all in!

Andrew Campbell was good friends with the dealer, Brenda. Brenda had a huge supply of study drugs, and she sold them to trustable kids who wouldn't tell a soul. They had to know somebody that knew her to get access to her supply. Brenda was a smart girl herself, only because she used the study drug. The study drug was her cheat to academic success. Since she had climbed her way to the top of an amazing academic reputation, she couldn't get caught selling drugs. That's why she made it so hard to get access to her supply.

Brenda just needed a little extra pocket cash so that she could keep on buying more study drugs, so she bought mass loads of them and sold them for a higher price. She couldn't exactly ask her parents to purchase drugs for her, as they would murder her for sure!

Spencer grabbed her books from her locker and turned around. She accidentally had bumped into her crush that way out of her league... Toby Cavanaugh. Fear and nervousness ran through her. Was he angry with her now? She didn't want Toby Cavanaugh to hate her!

"I'm _so_ sorry!" She apologized.

He gave her a calm smile.

"It's totally cool. It was an honest mistake." He said cool-ly.

"Oh, thank god you understand." She breathed, gladly.

He simply nodded. Then he noticed the textbook that she was carrying.

"AP French?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. For a minute, she thought that Toby thought that being in an AP class was lame, and that he was going to laugh at her and call her a geek, but he didn't.

Toby continued, "You're in AP French? Uh, well you better not tell anyone, but I'm kinda falling behind in French class, and I needed a tutor... Since you're in AP, would you mind being my tutor? Just for a little while... I'll have my parents pay you like thirty dollars a session. I can't really afford much more, but... I really need a tutor that isn't expensive."

She smiled brightly. Did Toby Cavanaugh want her help? Being his tutor meant being alone with him for at least an hour a day! Yes, please! She would tutor him for free, if she could. She wanted to do it, even though she knew that she had no shot with him. He had so many other pretty girls that he was friends with, and they were probably all dying to date him, too. There was no chance that he wanted to be with a geek in AP French, that he was probably using to get a cheap student tutor lesson.

"Oh, sure... I'll tutor you," she told him.

"Awesome! It's Spencer Hastings, right?" Toby asked, for clarification.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Spencer. You're Toby. Duh! Everyone knows you're Toby!" She was such a hopeless flirting fool...

She knew that she had embarrassed herself in front of Toby.

He chuckled lightly and smiled.

"You're cute. I'll have my parents look in the directory and call you tonight." Toby calmly said, as he walked away.

He was so perfect! He didn't even call her out for embarrassing herself terribly. AND HE JUST CALLED HER CUTE! She was freaking out inside. Her crush had called her cute! She couldn't believe it. She didn't even know why she liked Toby so much. Yes, he was a very likeable person, but she always felt like she was wasting her time by crushing on a guy that she knew would never like her back.

She hated how she liked him so much!

/ /

"Hey," Aria greeted her friends. "I really feel sick. I just can't wait to go home and lay down! Being at school is killing me!"

"Ar, have you told Ezra about the... you-know-what?" Hanna asked.

Aria sighed and said, "Not yet. I'm working on it. Sheesh, Hanna! You don't have to keep bugging me about it. It's pissing me off, you know!"

Hanna looked at the girl, confused. "What the hell? I asked you _one time_!"

"It's just her mood swing," Spencer sighed.

"I am NOT moody!" Aria yelled, angrily. She made a puppy dog face next. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you guys. Spence, can I come over tomorrow and tonight? I feel sick, and I don't want my parents to know, because they'll send me to the doctor and find my secret out. And then I'll literally die when they freak out on me!"

"Calm down. You can stay tonight, but I have studying to do for my AP test tonight," Spencer told her. "I'll try to take care of you, though. Tomorrow night... Can you stay with Hanna or Emily? I have a study session with someone. I'm tutoring them, um, for a little extra cash. I want to make some extra bucks!"

"Damn it," Aria muttered. "Emily?"

"Of course you can stay over, Aria," Emily said. "Anything for you."

"Wait, why did you pick Emily? What about me!?" Hanna asked, offended.

"Well, I like peace and quiet... The thing is, you sometimes burst out into a song, and I can't take that kind of noise when I'm trying to relax. I bet it's not good for the baby, either. So, I chose Emily!"

Just then, their friend Jake appeared.

"Hey Jake. Now isn't really the time to talk," Hanna said.

"Yeah... Hanna, this is urgent. I need to talk to Aria like now," Jake said, and took Aria's hand.

Jake staged Aria away from her friends. Aria and Jake were the closest out of her friends who knew Jake. She had a special friendship with him that she couldn't really explain. Jake was just so caring, and he was always there for her. She loved everything about him!

"What?" Aria asked. "Jake, tell me! What's so important?"

"Aria, I dropped by your place this morning, but your parents said you weren't home, and that you had already left for school. They told me you forgot your purse, so they asked me to get it from your room so I could drop it off to you when I went to school. So, I went upstairs, and Aria...there was a pregnancy test in the bathroom, and it was positive." Jake explained.

"Shit," Aria muttered.

"Tell me the truth. Is it yours?" He asked.

"Y-yes... Ezra and I..." she sighed.

"My god. Does Ezra know?" Jake asked, biting his lip.

"Not yet, and neither do my parents. Only my friends do." Aria told him.

"I hope things with this pregnancy aren't too tough on you..." Jake sighed.

"Well, they're tough, but my friends are making it easier on me. And now that you know, I feel much better." Aria smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you don't need to hide this from me anymore," Jake said. "I want you to know that I will be here for you throughout this, okay? I know you have your friends, but I also want you to know that you have me for support, too. If things get tough, don't be afraid to just reach out to me, 'cause I promise you that I wanna help you."

She felt so much better, knowing that she had Jake's support.

"I love knowing that," Aria said, smiling.

Jake gave her a long hug, and she couldn't have felt safer. Not even Ezra or her friends made her feel so safe...

/ /

The next day after school, Spencer had her tutoring session. She wore a cute outfit and put on a decent amount of make up, not wanting to scare him away. When the doorbell rang, her nervousness grew. But she was also excited to maybe really get to know Toby. She was kind of hoping that he was jerk, so then she would stop liking him. She could NEVER crush on a jerk.

She just hated crushing on a guy that she had slim chances or no chance with.

"Hey," he calmly said. "Thanks so much for offering to tutor me."

"It's no problem," she shyly said as she let him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, um, for your homework, all you have to do is use these adjective words in sentences," Spencer explained. "I'll help you with the first one, to get you started. _Drôle_, funny. You could write down _il est drôle_, he is funny. I think you can try the next one by yourself. _Belle..._ do you think you can do it?"

He nodded his head. He wasn't exactly a French expert. He was even struggling on the review packet, and that was knowledge from French I. He sighed as he contemplated on what sentence to write using the word _belle_, which meant beautiful, or pretty, in English.

"_Spencer est belle_," he flawlessly flirted.

The brunette blushed until her cheeks turned bright red when she heard his sentence. She wasn't used to being flirted with, especially not with guys like him. It didn't seem plausible or possible for a guy like him to want her, anyways. But, his compliment still made her heart race. Toby had called her beautiful in French!

"You really want to write that on your homework?" Spencer asked, still blushing. "You could write_ elle est belle_. She is beautiful."

"I was just trying to appreciate your beauty, but we can mask your name with a she if you want," Toby shrugged his shoulders as he wrote her sentence down on the homework sheet.

"Moving on," she blushed again. "_Athlétique._ Why don't you make a more complicated sentence? I'm sure your French teacher would appreciate that a lot, knowing that you're doing better in his class. I'll help you out. Why don't you say my friend is athletic? I think you can do it."

"I know it," he said. "_Mon ami est athlétique._"

"_Trés bon_, Toby!" Spencer exclaimed. She said 'very good, Toby!'.

"You're the reason I'my able to do this," Toby said, smiling sweetly at her. "Thank you so much, Spencer. Your tutoring has really been helping me out, but I don't think I can get an A on the test. My parents are going to kill me if I don't come home with an A."

"I'm going to help you get that grade," Spencer promised. "If we work together, we can make it happen. I think you can do it. We're going to practice intensely! Are you ready?"

He chuckled and said, "Actually, I have to go now. I have football practice, sorry."

"Well, that was embarrassing," she softly said.

"But, I feel like I may have a chance, knowing that you're helping me," Toby smiled at her. "I'll be back tomorrow. Same time as usual?"

She nodded her head. He smiled again before walking out the door. She had been tutoring him for about three weeks now, and his French had been drastically improving ever since the tutoring sessions had started weeks ago.

/ / /

Aria nervously knocked at the door of her boyfriend's apartment. When the door opened, he didn't look happy. He wasn't angry, but he looked upset. The disappointment on his face was severe. He had a small smile on his face when he realized that it was his girlfriend, but he still wasn't really happy.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, so I'm really glad you stopped by," Ezra Fitz said, allowing his girlfriend inside of his apartment. "Maybe you should sit down. I'll get you some coffee."

"Ezra, actually, I have to talk to you myself," Aria sighed and told him.

"Oh.. Well, what I have to tell you is really important, so I think I should go first," Ezra said, and handed her a cup of hot coffee.

"Well okay," Aria nodded her head. "Talk."

"I've been offered a really great job," Ezra began.

"That's amazing!" Aria exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish, Aria," Ezra sighed, and ran a hand through his dark colored hair. "This job isn't in Rosewood. Hell, this job isn't even in Pennsylvania! It's in... California, babe."

Aria's heart sunk. Ezra was going to California? Not only was she sad about their relationship, but she also didn't know what to do about her pregnancy.

"I want you to take it," Aria told him.

"And I want to, too. But the thought of leaving you," he sighed. "It's too much. We'll be so many miles apart, but I want to make it work with you, I swear! There's no one I love in the world as much as you, and I don't think I ever will love anyone as much as you, Aria. I still have to figure this whole thing out. But anyways, enough about me. What's going on with you?"

She didn't know if now was the time to tell Ezra about the baby.

But she knew she couldn't pretend any longer. She couldn't let him leave without knowing. She would never forgive herself if she never gave him the chance to respond to the situation. So... she had to tell him. It was her chance.

"Ezra," she began to sob. "I'm pregnant!"

/ / /

Spencer walked up the the tiny girl. She was at the Brew, sipping a piping hot cup of tea. The brunette had gotten used to talking to her now, it wasn't new.

"Brenda, hey!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Hastings, I got the stuff you wanted," Brenda grinned.

"You never disappoint," Spencer said.

"I try to keep my business reliable," Brenda smiled. "Is Andrew still on the down low?"

"Yeah, he can't let the parents find out. They're still suspicious. He wants to talk to you again. Once he gets his parents off his case, he's all for you," Spencer explained the situation.

"Awesome, 'cause I've missed the little blondie," Brenda laughed. "Here's your stuff. Mint condition. Paper bag just makes it looks like an innocent sack lunch for a kid. No one will suspect a thing. Just don't show it to your parents. Rat me out, and you're a dead woman."

"Hey, you know me!" Spencer exclaimed. "I'd never trade you in, B."

When Spencer turned around, Toby was there, ordering coffee. He smiled and waved when he saw her, but quickly joined a group of friends. Of course. He was popular, after all!

"Is that your boyfriend?" Brenda asked.

"No, no, no," Spencer shook her head and blushed. "Um, he's just this guy I tutor. He needed help with French, so I took the offer, since I'm in AP French. And AP French is one of those reasons that I need the stuff you give me."

"Glad I could help then," Brenda said, smiling. "But I should warn you about the side effects, since you're a frequent user. Sometimes there are possible side effects, like nausea, increased sex drive, you know... I don't think any of the side effects are active on you, so you're fine for now. If they do come, I would ease down on the amount of pills you take. Got it?"

"I guess," Spencer shrugged. "I should get going. Thanks again, Brenda."

/ / /

"Aria," Ezra's voice was soft, "this isn't true. You can't be serious. Now is not the time for jokes, honey. You can't be pregnant, you just can't. I can't deal with a pregnancy, not in this situation. We've already got so much on our plates, and this is just adding the drama! You're kidding, right?"

"No Ezra, I'm not _kidding_!" Aria shouted, growing angry. "Why the hell would I kid about a baby? I can't believe you're not taking me seriously. I didn't make this baby myself. It's team effort."

Ezra sighed and said, "You're right. I'm sorry, baby. I just can't believe this. Now isn't the time. I can't take that job in California. I have to help you raise this baby, unless you want to get an abortion. I'm fine with an abortion."

She nodded, "I think an abortion would be fine. I don't want to deal with getting dirty looks from everyone. I do have the support of Spencer and Jake, though."

"Jake? You told _Jake_ before me?" Ezra asked, folding his arms.

"Well, yeah! You're my boyfriend! I needed support from friends that would help me find a way to tell you. I was scared out of my mind, and he was able to push me to tell you, so thank him," Aria explained.

"Aria, I really don't want you to get an abortion," Ezra said, sighing. "I love you, and I love this baby."

He pulled Aria closer and kissed her stomach.

"Ezra, I want to keep the baby, but if I do, then I'm going to hold you back from your dream, and your job in California," Aria said, sighing. "When do you have to figure out if you're taking the job by?"

"Next Friday. They want me to board the plane next Friday if I'm taking the job," Ezra said, sighing. "But I don't care, Aria. My dream is to be with you. I've always wanted to have kids with you. Maybe not this early, but I've always wanted them. You're young, I know, but I love you. I want to stay with you. You're worth so much more than some job."

"The thing is, it's not just some job, Ezra!" Aria sighed. "I want you to stay, I do, but you always give up way too much for me, and now I'm tearing you away from this big job opportunity in California? I don't want to hold you back. That was never my intention."

"It's not your decision, it's mine. I want to stay with you and the baby, because I freaking love you, Aria," Ezra said, and kissed her lips passionately.


End file.
